Heart Saver
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Alternate Ending-or Sequel-to DeathOnWings1203's story, Matchmaker. Aura sees a familiar face-so she follows him to try and save his heart. AURA AND DAVID BELONG TO ME AND DEATHONWINGS1203 RESPECTIVELY!


**So while I'm on the subject of alternate endings, here's the alternate ending to DeathOnWings1203's story, 'Matchmaker'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything mentioned here that sounds like it belongs to something else. David belongs to DeathOnWings1203. Aura belongs to me. So does Vincent I guess.**

* * *

"Huh?" I said as I looked up to see a familiar person run away from the restaurant. "What's wrong Aura? Think it's gonna rain again?" Vincent, my new boyfriend, asked me teasingly. "Geez, you're always so afraid of thunderstorms!" he exclaimed. My eyes averted away. "You know why I am..." I muttered.

That person was David. I knew it was. I had known he was around here ever since I could find small black feathers resembling the ones from his wings. I also knew he was the one who had made Vincent and I get together. But I was actually playing along.

Ever since he left 7 months ago, I had always regretted saying those horrible things to him. I should've known he had a perfect explanation for his disappearance. But I let my foolishness take over and broke up with him.

Now, Vincent is a good guy-but, while I did have a crush on him once, it's gone now. I just feel bad I'm basically playing with his feelings-I only played along due to David's sake. I even had to say horrible things that I hated about David-but they were the things I loved about him the most.

I looked down at the necklace I was wearing-it was the one David had left for me for our anniversary-which was the same day we broke up. I know what that drop of water was-and it wasn't rain.

It was a tear.

I got up from the table. I can't do this facade anymore. I need to set things right, the way they should be.

Vincent looked at me, surprised. "Aura? What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "You know what Vincent? Maybe we should stay as friends. I don't feel the same for you." "...what? But...wait, are you still hung up about David? He left you for 3 months didn't he?" Vincent asked.

I just smiled. "And during that time he was looking for the perfect gift for our anniversary. I made a big mistake Vincent-and it's time I go correct it." I said before running away from Vincent and the restaurant. I'll tell Vincent a better explanation later.

I look around before finding a few stray black feathers. I then sensed darkness around here-as if someone had opened a CoD here.

I opened a CoD in the exact spot the person did-that way it'd lead me to where they went. I went in.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm in the Dark Margin. That's never good. I start to run, and shout, "DAVID! DAVID! David, where are you?!"

When I turned the corner there was sight that would haunt me forever in my nightmares.

In a rock with a hole in the middle, there was David, hanging from his neck.

He had hung himself.

He had committed suicide.

He was dead.

He was dead...

HE WAS DEAD.

I just stood there, until my tears began to fall. I wiped them away as I summoned my keyblade and cut the rope that was hanging him up. As I caught his cold body, I looked at his face.

His face...he looked calm, but sad at the same time. I held him close, cradling his body. "David...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I hurt you..." I said softly even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

_"...no. No. This is not the end. I can still save him. How though...?" _I thought to myself. I looked at hi and suddenly got an idea.

I laid him down on the ground before I kneeled by him. _"I hope this works..." _I thought before raising my hands over his body.

Time to see if Nissa's **(1) **lessons helped.

I started muttering in a foreign language, with the correct words I needed. Nissa said if one used foreign words correctly in a sort of rhythm of sorts, then whatever needed to happen will happen.

"Que mi querida regreso a la vida,  
le permitió ser vivo.  
Debido a mí que teníamos un conflicto horrible,  
así que por favor le permitió prosperar.

Deje que se fijará de mi corazón amado,  
y lo dejó sentir de nuevo.  
Por mí su vista fue eclipsado-  
para traerlo de vuelta y aliviar su dolor.

Que tenga una segunda oportunidad,  
y tener otra oportunidad en el romance." **(2) **

After I finished, a light came out of my hands. It was taking a lot of my energy. Then again, I am bringing back the dead. As it came out of my hands, it entered David's body. Soon his body was covered in a white aura. As it ended, I gasped seeing stars. Then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in someone's lap. Whose though? I open my eyes slowly to see a crying and alive David. He hadn't me waking up I think, since he was saying:

"Why?...why did you give up your life just to bring me back to life with a fixed heart?...why?..."

My heart hurt hearing him say that. He thought I was dead. "...because I wanted to fix what I did wrong." I said quietly. H elooked at me instantly and his eyes widened in relief. "AURA! Thank goodness...but how did you-" "Bring you back from the dead? Magic of course." I answered.

I got up from his lap. "David...I've always known you were around here. And when you put me in a relationship with Vincent, I decided to play along since I thought you wanted that. But I've always regretted what I did-always. I know now...you probably had a prefect explanation. And you did." I said as I touched my necklace.

"So when you disappeared, I knew something was wrong. I told Vincent we should just be friends-I have never liked him that way. So I broke up with him basically. Then I followed after you. When I came here, I looked for you immediately, and that's when I saw-" I stopped, as the image appeared in my head, and tears welled up in my eyes.

"...I saw your dead body. David...you were dead. You had killed yourself. That...was my nightmare come true. After I took you down, I decided to try and bring you back. It may have sounded crazy, but I didn't care, alright? All I wanted was for you to be alive again."

"I passed out when the spell I made to bring you back used too much of my energy. That's what happened." I said as I looked at him. He seemed to be deep in thought. "...so...you never loved Vincent?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My crush for him died a long time ago, David. I only played along-and each thing I did just made feel worse about what I did to you. I even caused you to do suicide! I'll never forgive myself for that..." I said quietly.

"But what I'm really trying to say David, is...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm sorry I broke your heart. I'm sorry I made you do this. And I'm sorry I caused you to do suicide. Sorry isn't even enough to say how terrible I feel for doing those things to you..."

David was quiet for a while, until he asked, "...Aura...could you look at me?" I looked up at him and the next thing I know I was being kissed on the lips. Instantly the warm feeling I always got from David but never from Vincent came to me and I closed my eyes as I kissed back.

As we pulled away, David looked at me and smiled. Then he chuckled. "...wow...I haven't smiled or laughed for months." he commented. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Aura...I forgive you for everything you've done-I just want to apologize for making you wait all that time without a single letter or message or anything." he said.

I smiled slightly. "I already forgave you a long time ago for that, Davy..." I said. He smiled. "Aura...could you please be my girlfriend again?" he asked. I grinned and kissed him again as a response. He pulled away as he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as he kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss as I thought, _"This is how it should be.." _

* * *

**WOOO! I MADE A HAPPY ENDING TO THAT SAD ONESHOT DEATHONWINGS1203 MADE! SUCCESS! *fistpumps* Anyway, here are some notes!**

**(1)- Nissa is one of my OCs who is gifted in magic and strategy. Her full name is Ignissa.**

**(2)-That whole spell Aura said is in Spanish, but here is a translation for all of you!**

**Let my beloved return to life,**  
**let him be alive.**  
**Due to me we had a horrible strife,**  
**so please allow him to thrive.**

**Let my beloved's heart be fixed,**  
**and let him feel again.**  
**Because of me his sight was eclipsed-**  
**so bring him back and relieve his pain.**

**Let him have a second chance, **  
**and have another try at romance.**

**So there we go, I hope you guys liked it, I personally did, and please Read and Review!**


End file.
